1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device, and more particularly to a folding device for baby carriage that has a simple structure, low cost and may be operated conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional baby carriage can be folded to reduce the volume of the conventional baby carriage for ease and convenience in transporting and storage. The conventional baby carriage has a main frame and a baby seat. The main frame has a bottom base, a hand grip, and a folding device. The folding device is connected to the bottom base and the hand grip. The baby seat is detachably mounted on the main frame between the bottom base and the hand grip. In use, the folding device is folded to enable the bottom base and the hand grip to rotate to reduce the volume of the conventional baby carriage.
However, the folding device of the conventional baby carriage may provide a folding effect to the conventional baby carriage to reduce the volume of the conventional baby carriage. The folding device of the conventional baby carriage has multiple components with complex structure, and this may increase the cost of assembly and use. Furthermore, during the folding process, the conventional baby carriage requires several steps of folding, and this is inconvenient in use. Additionally, a user's fingers may get injured by the folding device of the conventional baby carriage during the folding process.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a folding device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.